1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate and an organic light emitting display device having the substrate, and particularly, to a method of manufacturing a substrate which improves the visibility due to reduced reflectivity of external light, and an organic light emitting device having the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays (FPDs) are classified according to the material type into inorganic display devices and organic display devices. Examples of inorganic display devices include plasma display panels (PDPs) using photoluminescence (PL) and field emission displays (FEDs) using cathode luminescence (CE). Examples of organic display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting element devices.
An organic light emitting element device includes a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other, and a light emitting layer interposed between the first and second electrodes. Since the organic light emitting element device is easily damaged by water or oxygen from the outside, the organic electroluminescent display device is encapsulated in order to prevent penetration of impurities from the outside.
As the organic light emitting display devices, including the organic light emitting element devices, have higher response speed than the currently widely used LCDs, the organic display devices can realize mobile images and have a wide viewing angle and high brightness due to self-emission, and thus are considered to be the next-generation of display devices.